


Abrazame......

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, M/M, Plague, black death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 瓦尔加斯神父进入了地狱。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Abrazame......

※《Bésame……》的后续，前面部分内容请点[Bésame……](https://ericaaaaa.lofter.com/post/278b26_8c6a853)

他把手指深深嵌入地面，但已忘了这是第几次从这里醒来，身体像是刚刚从这干燥的流沙中被娩出、遗弃掉似的，瘦弱如初。另一只手的手臂深深嵌在流沙之中，不消用力，就能将其抽出。这流沙将他新的生命娩出，又像厌恶他似的，急着想要排斥。他站了起来，头上的沙子落在肩膀，又从肩膀飞向肩胛骨，最后落在地面。在腹部堆积的沙子如同流水倾泻而下，他仅是站立起来，身上的沙子已经卸得一干二净。

这只是这一次的开始而已。他在第三次的时候终于记住要数数，到第十五次的时候彻底忘却，现在，计数已经成了最无用的抵抗。这里只是一个无垠的荒漠而已。自他掉落于此之时，自他堕落于此之时，时间、计数、理性思考都变成了无用之事。他得学会习惯这一切，就好像他之前掉落于此的那些人们那样。

他终于想起要怎么样去寻找这一次的终点。

头顶是如同朝阳升起之前的鱼肚白，但这世间褪去了斗转星移，卸掉了日夜轮转，无垠荒漠到处是流沙，但他也不会像掉入海洋的渔人那样陷进去。这沙子悄无声息地排斥着他。

他在呼吸吗？如果他在，那为什么这里没有风声？他能听见什么声音？他茫然地远望，如果这样的刑罚能每次把他的感官都给削光，让他哪天切断了对外界的一切感知。他突然像是被锐物刺入体内深处一样感觉到了一丝痛意，那他将如何去用已瞎的双眼寻找这荒野中唯一的解脱？

他明知道，如果那成真，他就将在这群厌恶他的流沙中度过千百万年。

但是他明白，这的确是一种高妙的刑罚，就算在这儿呆的时间再长，他对于另一个世界的记忆仍然鲜活，那些嘶吼，自己粗糙的呼吸声和手指的痛感，内脏如同火烧一般的失去控制，他倒在那些他曾经视为毒物的人当中，大口大口地汲取着充满了毒素的空气。年轻的他甚至祈望这时候会有谁，会有哪个好心人来把他腰间的小刀插入他的心脏，但是他的刀具早就被别的病人抢走了，一个妇女拿起刀来，先是结果了她可怜的丈夫的生命，那个病入膏肓的男人满脸是紫黑色。接下来，小刀被一个男人抢走，他发了狂，一刀下去刺入了自己的脖子，那被毒素污染过的血喷了满地。

那个新来的医生用卡斯蒂利亚语破口大骂。他默不作声地躺在那里。

两天，也许三天，也许两天半，或者更少的时间。他想。他就可以死去。

这些记忆从来不曾生锈。

包括他弟弟的死亡，他在西西里的遭遇，还有罗马城里稀少的人群，遍地的无人收取的财宝。当然还有卡斯蒂利亚，那如地狱一般的日子，还有导致他患病死亡的理由。他每次都像是刚刚经历过那些一般，再从流沙中醒来。

他看见地平线上凸起了一个点，被造物主丢弃之处，一切都像是半成品，没有沙丘的沙漠，没有夜晚相伴的白天，没有星辰的天空。当然还有那个点，它突兀地像是故意要逗引他过去似的。

这段路程总要花上点时间，他看见天边已经显出些许粉红色。起初，他讶异于这个世界粗劣的时间概念，而后又慢慢接受。接受这如同黎明的开始，接受这假扮朝阳的巨物突破地平线照亮地面。

他好奇、惊讶、苦闷、痛恨，但无法抵制。他看着那个点越来越近，那是一个树立在那里的木桩，他已经对它及其熟悉，熟悉到有些不耐烦。如果他能够在什么时候对这一切麻木，这无止境的刑罚也将毫无意义。这大概是天神所不愿意看到的吧。

他大踏步，光脚在这个地方前进，脚掌却从不曾沾上那些恼人的沙子，他光着脚走路，奔跑，也感知不到汗水泌出，他怀疑是否自己的泪腺也已经被这世界给移除，但他证实了，并没有。

他要尽快，尽快走到那个木桩之前。他在那儿催促着自己。这段必经的路程让他心焦。毫无理由地疾走、奔跑，到最后摔倒在那个始终排斥他的地面上。

他爬起，又重新奔跑，他是铁定不会珍惜这一次性的生命的，这粗制滥造的天地之间，这让人心悸的茫然之间，只有这被流沙娩出的一次性的身体最不珍贵。可惜这流沙也厌恶他，连划破他脚底的皮肤都不肯。

他终于要靠近那个地方了，如同太阳的巨物已经展露了头角，往地面上撒着赤光，他再一次地摔倒，用双手支撑起身体后，他又一次地记起了天空中这个巨物的使命是什么。

那赤光包围着的远方开始变得火红，这流沙马上就要变得滚烫，远方会被这虚假的“太阳”点燃，而后蔓延整个荒漠，蔓延到他的脚下，也会让那个木桩变为灰烬。

他没有太多时间了。他爬起，又开始向前奔跑，远方摇曳的火苗也在一同奔跑，侵吞着一片一片的沙地。他的额头上掉下了一滴水，于是这又带回了一些另一个世界的感官，汗水连着他的身体，它们有一些掉落下来，被吞噬一切的流沙塞进肚子。温度上升，眼前的世界也变得不太真切，热气蒸腾而使前方的景象变得扭曲。他还得跑，跑去那个地方。无论那些火焰跑得有多快，他必须要比它们要快一些，无论那“太阳”多么残暴地掠夺着这沙地，他都必须承受住这令人绝望的热气。

他踉踉跄跄，浑身湿透地走到了那个木桩面前，这个地方还是像他第一次见到的那样，底下有一群被削尖的木桩，插在这流沙里，一颗尤为粗壮的柱子竖在它们之中。他走进了那排木桩，它们的尖头戳刺着他的脚底板。

他却能够感知到这一刻他能够流出的眼泪并不是因为这痛觉，他怀着巨大的悲伤和绝望死亡之时，他本以为这个世界会只有火焰爬满他的全身，再让他痛苦地尖叫。让他明白，这就是他背叛天神并私自舍弃自己生命的后果。

如果那就是每一次的结局，该会让人多么欣喜，又会让人多么觉得乏味啊！

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯踩着尖利的木桩，一步一步地往那柱子上走着，远方蔓延的火焰已经烧到了他的眼前，火舌舔舐着最外圈的尖木桩。

他的脚掌血流如注，他就这样血流如注地站在了这木桩前，看着被困在这木桩上的男人用一种稀松平常而温暖到虚假的眼神看着他，然后第几百几千次之后的又一次，对他这样张开双臂。他的脸上没有因病而长的黑斑，没有肿大的疖子，没有罗维诺在他死时看到的一切，没有时间，亦没有生死。

他的眼泪无法止住。他看着男人身后的太阳，已经狰狞地升上天空，马上这个荒漠就将是一片火海。他看着那个对他张开双臂的男人，他从来没对他说过话。这个世界毫无逻辑可言，在这个粗制滥造的世界中，任何事物都可以是赝品。

男人的绿色眼睛却像是那唯一能被叫做“希望”的东西，现在正对着他闪耀，这天地唯一的绿光在此处对着他闪耀。

他的嘴唇在此时颤抖。

“这大概已经过了很久了吧。”

那绿光跳动了一下，像是突然被击打而又热烈搏动的心脏，像是无尽流淌于血管的湍流，像是生命重新又眷顾了这个虚假世界一般，真实得像记忆。

“但每次都像是最后一次。”安东尼奥静静地答道。

他终于脱力，倒在了那个站在火刑台上的男子的怀抱中，他们两人的臂膀都在发力，直到痛觉也发芽磅礴生长在他的身体之中。骨髓转为燃油，血液随之沸腾蒸发，皮肤沦为火焰的奴隶，他的爱人的身体上迸发出火焰，这是黑死病，这是惩治异端的火刑，这是地狱里无尽的戏弄。他们就像是几百次几千次之前的第一次那般相拥而引燃对方，化为灰烬，而在沙土里再次重生，再次遭受刑罚。

他闭上了眼睛。

END

Abrazame：hug me


End file.
